


My Princesses

by bluegreen119



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OH SHIT WADDUP, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119
Summary: Lotor captures his brides, the blue and red paladins, they will certainly enjoy this yes?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance woke with a start, he felt warm. He turned in the bed he was in, it was on the soft side, he found it very confortable. He curled up in the bed, then realized it wasn’t his. He sat up as fast as he could and looked around the room in confusion. He saw that his bed was gigantic, and a nice shade of blue if he did say so himself. This room was full of things thatsde him feel good, like the wallpaper was the same one he had at home, with the dark blue and light blue stripes, there was his posters on the walls of all his favorite pilots. He took notice off all the small details of the room and appreciated them.

Lance once again realized he wasn’t in the castle, he looked at the doors, there were four, three on one wall and one on the other. Lance opened the first door, he saw extravagant dresses everywhere, and there’s a map on the door, the entire thing is the size of a mall, and it’s filled with makeup, dresses and shoes, there was a note saying, ‘to spoil you and dress you up how you deserve”. When he opened the next door he saw sparking jewelry all around, most of it was crowns and tiaras, he took note that the room was huge and tall and must have cost a fortune. There had to be at least 100,000 crowns in there and that didn’t even count the other jewelry, there was a Not in this one as well, ‘to show you’re a princess.’. He shut the door once more and moved on to the third, once he opened it a blush spread across his face. It was the size of the jewelry room and was full of dildos and other sex toys he don’t read the note in this one. He shut the door quickly and moved onto the last, which didn’t open. He sat down on the bed and wondered where he was. He lied down in frustration after a few moments. He began to wonder about his boyfriend, Keith. Everyone said they wouldn’t work out because they were both omegas, but they loved each other very much.

When Keith woke up he lied in bed for an extra 39 minutes. He came to the same realization as Lance did. The plush red bed he was in didn’t belong to him. And when he checked the rooms the biggest was full of clothing with a note that said, ‘dress properly, so people know you’re royalty.’ The second jewelry, with a note informing him, ‘every day a new tiara is made for you and my other princess’, and the third sex toys with a note saying ‘I’ve collected every sec you there is, I put them in here for your pleasure when I’m not around”. For a moment he thought this was a dream, why would he be in a room with a sex closet with the most absurd dildos in it? He figured maybe this is just some spoiled omegas room that he’s lost in. He looks in the golden mirror and gasps, he sees a bonding mark on his neck. This can’t be real, he punches himself and feels it. 

Lance came to the same realization once a certain Galra prince walked through the door and immediately made a comment on how pretty his mark looked. “Lotor? What the fuck! What’s happening?”

Lotor chuckled, “Oh sweetie, it’s ok to be confused. Everyone gets confused sometimes.” He walked over and took Lances hand to help him up. “I’m your alpha now, this is your room, it’s for you my princess.” He smiles at lance warmly. 

“Princess? Where’s Keith? What do you mean you’re my alpha?” Lance was starting to panic, what was going on?

“Relax my little dewdrop. You’re my princess now, because soon we will marry and you will become my wife, along with Keith, you two will be my princesses and you will live a nice long life raising my children and being spoiled rotten.” He smiles at the omega before him, “and the nice long life you will have will actually last forever, for I have made us three immortal.” 

“Wait, WHAT? No way! Am I! Having babies! For all of eternity!!!” Lance pulled away form lotor and started ranting in Spanish.

“Yes, that is what you will be doing, so yes way.” Lance smiled, omegas were dumb little creatures, they couldn’t even understand they were made to breed. Even though the following was true, Lotor loved Lance and Keith very much and would protect them under any circumstances. “Come along now my blue paladin.” He walked him out of the previously locked door and down the hall. He opened a door that led to a purple room that looked way to elegant for lance. “Do you like it? I mixed the colors of you and Keith.”

Lance looked in awe around the room, “Wait.” He broke out of his temporary gaze, “what happened to Voltron?” 

Lotor smiled and sat next to lance, “they surrendered because I told them they would be able get you back, now we have them captive. And we have Voltron.” Lotor kissed Lances cheek and stood up, “now if you’ll excuse me I have one more princess to go fetch.” He walked out of the room leaving a stunned lance behind. Keith whipped his head around to the sound of a door opening, he turned around to see Lotor. He filled with rage, “where am I and what the fuck are you doing?” Lotor simply picked up the red paladin holding him securely, “Now my little desert flower dont be like that, you’ll ruin those perfect baby birthing hips.” At that Keith was a little wordless, Keith had always been insecure about his body. When babies are born they have a penis or vagina and that’s their gender, unless they end up transgender. When they transition at about 13 their genitals stay the same or change, Kieth was devistaded when he found out that he was an omega, and where there once was a dick there was now a pussy for pleasing alphas and making children. It also didn’t help that he developed C-cup breast and an hourglass figure. He envyed Lance who had a newspaper body type with relatively thin hips and A-cup breast. He stopped thinking when he saw lance, they cried eachothers names. Keith jumped out of Lotors arms and kissed lance while holding him in an embrace. Soon, the reminder of Lotor standing there pulled them apart, “Aw, I love my two little princesses getting along. Now, tell me both of you, are you virgins?” Lance slept around a lot, he’s probably had 16 sexual partners, so being a virgin was out of the question for him, but Keith, he knew was a virgin, even they hadn’t had sex yet. “I’m not a virgin.” Says lance perking up a bit. “I am.” Keith says quietly, then sits up a little when he realizes he answered lotors question. “Well tonight we will be breeding regardless, and in two weeks we can get married, won’t that be dashing? I will take you two everywhere with me, you will be my perfect princesses of the Galra empire, always ready to serve their alphas command.” Keith started to protest, “There’s no fucking way I’m ever having your pups or doing what you say!” Lotors smile dropped and he walked over to Keith and lowered his voice. “I’ve bonded you, and made you immortal, I love you, I will spoil you and you will be the richest, and most loved omegas in all of the universe and you will have my children if I fucking please, do you understand?” Keith pouted, then he pushed Lotor, it didn’t have any affect except pissing him off, “Keith, you realize I have your mother and friends captive?” Keith went into a little bit of shock, “what? What do you mean?” Lotor looked down on Keith, “You May sit down on the bed I’ve provided for you or bad things will happens to your friends and family.” And with that Keith sat. “Good boy...” he ran a hand through Keith’s hair, “I love you so much, I love you both so much.” He kisses both of their foreheads. “Lance,” lance looks when he’s called. Lotor smiles, “I’ll begin the breeding process with you, because you’re already experienced.” Lance looked at Lotor in Horror and finally accepted this was happening to him.


	2. Breeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two princesses get bred. they both don’t like it very much, (or do they?)

Lance stared up at the alpha before him, “no... I’m not ready for a baby...” He was hoping this wouldn’t be real, but the universe is an unfair place. “It’s ok, you’ll have nine months because you are grossly human and less offspring. Keith here will have 6 months and likely more than 3 offsprings.” “What the fuck?” Keith sits up, “There’s no fucking way I’m having 3 of your disgusting babies.” Lotor looked at him disapprovingly. He then turned back to Lance and cupped his face in his hands. “You have nothing to worry your little head about darling, I just need you to relax and give into the pleasure I give you. Ok?” Lance just nodded, giving up hope, he hoped and prayed to every God he could think of that he wouldn’t get pregnant, I mean, he wasn’t in heat. Right? Lotor started to undress lance, first his shirt, then his small shorts. “You show a lot of skin don’t you dewdrop?” He smiled to himself and undid lances bra, he stared down at lances chest, making lance very uncomfortable. “It’s ok, Lance. You have nothing to be ashamed of, I love your body.” Lance felt weirdly reassured and calmed for about 2 seconds then realized this was Lotor, he couldn’t feel any sort of way about Lotor, that’s unheard of. He concluded it’s probably the bond they have now, the mark on lances neck that will never disappear, showing that he belongs to his alpha. That’s the way it is, and how it’s always been. Lotor slipped of lances panties and smiled at what was under, “Exquisite.” Lotor undressed himself completely, leaving lance blushing and worrying. How will that fit in him? It simply won’t, it can’t. And if it does it will certainly rip him apart. Lance blushes as he continues to stare at Lotors huge cock, and Lotor happily takes notice. “You like it? It’s all yours now...” Lance looks away and to the side, he doesn’t want to look at him. This... monster. “Please Lotor... I really don’t want your pups... I don’t want any pups... please...” lance looked Lotor in the eye with a sad and begging expression. Lotor observed lance carefully, how he was sitting up, his small chest out for him to see, his legs slightly spread apart showing where he /will/ birth his children and serve his alpha. He sat down next to the quivering boy and spread his legs further, which resulted in lance tearing up. “Shhhh, shhhhh. Darling,” he took one of his hands and used it to lift lances chin to look at him. “Look, you’ll have my babies for eternity, and you’re lucky. There are thousands of Glara omegas who would love to be the princess of the Glara empire. And I chose you, to be mine and bear and raise my young. You’re so lucky, and I am so lucky that I have you. And Keith, but he’s being a hit of a brat right now so that’s besides the point. I love you both very much, and you were both gifted special holes to pease your alpha and birth his children.” He slipped a finger in lances hole as he finished talking and pushed him down in a laying position. Lance let out an involuntary moan, and shut himself right up after, biting his lip as hard as he could. “I want to hear your beautiful sounds, let them out for me...” Lotor smiles knowing that his beautiful omega was enjoying this already, he knew that the boy would fall apart and be begging for his children by the time he used his cock. He slipped in another finger, knowing lance has had sex before and it wouldn’t hurt. Lance let out a small mewl and a blush spread across his face once more, “youre a flustered one aren’t you?” Lance shut his eyes and covered his face. “No, Lance. I want to see you, show me your pretty face.” Lance slowly opened his eyes and moved his hands away from his face. “Good.” Lotor used three fingers this time, speeding up and enjoying the moans lance let out. He pulled out his fingers and lifted lances hips, lances eyes widened, “No!” He cried out, the tears returning to his eyes, “it-it won’t fit! Please! No!” A tear slid down his cheek, slowly. Lotor shushed him and placed lance on his lap, not entering yet. He reached over and cuped one of lances breast, then he pulled him up. With lance in his lap he began to kiss him, and lance kissed back, hoping it would discourage the Galra prince from impregnating him. Lotor moves on to the blue paladins neck kissing, biting, sucking. “I just want to make you feel good my little dewdrop. That’s all.” He pushes lance back into a lying position, lance once again began to protest, Lotor lifted lances hips to his face. He looked at the Cubans genitalia, “you... have a wonderful pussy.” He gave his hole a lick, which in response came a loud moan. Lotor noticed the labia were smaller, he moved on to suck on them. Lance kept making breathy sounds, panting hard. He was loving this. “Beg for me. Beg to be pregnant, beg for my children. For your pleasure and your friends safety.” Lance panicked at that thought, but his thinking was cut off when a warm mouth reconnected with his pussy, tounge swirling around his clit. “Ah~ fuck!” Lance moaned gripping the bed sheets, he began to grind on lotors face, wanting more. Lotor began dipping his younger inside of lance and then back to his clit in a wonderful rhythm. Lance then decided to do as he was told, he didn’t want his friends to get hurt... or for this to stop. “Please alpha!” He moaned and closed his eyes, “Please! Fuck me full of babies please! Ah~ I want your cock!” Lotor looked at lance devilishly. “Is that how you beg? Pathetic, do better.” Lotor began eating Lance out vigorously, lance started moaning, squealing and panting. Lotor could tell he was falling apart. “Please! Give me your cock please! Breed me! I need you inside me! I need your cum! FUCK! Please~!” Lance shook his hips and then they were brought down. “Good boy.” Lance felt Lotors thick cock slam into him, he felt a shiver run up his spine and his lower half felt tingly, it didn’t hurt at all. Lance started begging and screaming Lotors name and the prince mercilessly slammed into him. Lance panted and moaned and was grinding his hips to Lotors thrusting. Lotor felt more amused rather than pleasured, the boy before him was just protesting this and now he worships his cock. “You look beautiful like this, my cock in you, breeding you, like how you should be used.” Lance moaned and curled his toes, he loved this. It was horrible, but he loved it. It took two hours, then Lance felt lotors cock twitch inside him, followed by sticky hot cum fill him up, absolutely coating his cervix. There was no way lance wasn’t pregnant. When lance realized that he began to cry again, Lotors cock still in him. Lotor began to confort him petting the boy’s hair, telling him how much he loved him. Horrified, Keith realized he was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen I will try to add things if you want them so leave it in the comments :3


	3. Keith Is a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith honestly poor both of them

Keith shot up and off of the bed, he tried his best to exit the room he was in. No matter how hard he tried it seemed he couldn’t find a way out. He slowly turned back around to look at Lotor and his cum-filled crying boyfriend. Lotor smiled at Keith and looked down at lance, who he had in his arms. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead then tucked him into bed, hoping that the drowsy boy would get some sleep. Once he did that he walked over to Keith, who backed away from him.

“Now my darling, I’m not going to hurt you. Just come here.” Keith’s eyes were fixed on the Glara Prince, looking terrified. Lotor gave him a sweet smile and scooped the boy up in his arms. “It’s ok... you’re ok. Listen. I love you very much-“ he say him down on the bed. “And our children will grow up to be wonderful Galra soilders and will not disappoint you.” Keith frowned. He now knew that when- no -if he had babies, they would grow up to be killing machines or to be bred by those killing machines. 

Lotor got close to Keith, smiling at the boy. He slowly kissed him, enjoying the ex-paladins soft lips. He kept kissing him, a little harder this time, enjoying the softness of his skin. He started kissing harder and harder, once he decided he’d had enough with Keith’s resistance of kissing him he pulled back. “Are you going to behave my little desert flower?” He asked observing the smaller boy below him. 

“No.” Said Keith, who was getting angrier by the second. He didn’t want this, he shouldn’t have to have this monsters babies, he would never. He refused. Keith pushed Lotor as hard as he could. Lotor fell back a bit, then looked back up at Kieth. His expression darkened.

“Oh, well then. I see how it is.” Keith was worried by those words, he hoped that Lotor would just back off, or be distracted enough so they could escape. But Lotor simply looked back on the former red paladin. “I suppose that if you won’t behave, I’ll have to punish you.” Keith must’ve looked a bit frightened, he backed away from Lotor, to which Lotor smiled. “Oh, of course I won’t hurt you sweetie, I was simply going to remove your friend shiros other arm.” Keith shot up at that and went to Lotor.

He did something he never thought he would do. “Please don’t do that! Please! I’ll be good... I promise.” It was hard to spit those words out, but he managed to. He looked up at Lotor with puppy dog eyes and hoped it would work.

“Alright.” Said Lotor, “make it up to me, my princess” Keith cringed at being called that. In no way did he ever want to be called that. But in two weeks from now that would be his official title. Lotor led Kieth back to the bed. And Lotor sat next to where lance was now softly sleeping. “Ever sucked a cock before?” Keith was a bit shocked. 

“Um. No.” It was true, he’s never sucked an alpha off before, during his heats he sometimes sucked his fingers but that surely wasn’t the same. He remembered his heats like the living hell they were, he was all alone during them. He stared up at Lotor and back at his cock.

“Well today you’re going to, come over here darling.” Keith obliged, getting on his stomach near the alpha, the cock near his mouth. Lotor grabbed his length and moved it towards Keith’s mouth, “Open up for me... you sweet thing.” Keith opened his mouth and slowly wrapped it around the head of lotors cock. “There you go...” Lotor praised. Both Keith and Lotor knew that Keith would not be able to go down that far, a few inches at best, but Lotor was looking forward to the stubborn boy sucking his cock, completely at his will.

Keith began to suck on lotors tip, and licking with his tongue, coming up and kissing. Lotor grabbed a fistful of the boys hair and physically encouraged the boy to go lower. Once Keith was down one inch he gagged already, Lotor smiled. The Galran Prince was more amused than pleasured right now, how the boy refusing to make contact with him a few moments earlier was now sucking his cock like his life depended on it.

“You’re truly adorable, you cute little thing~” Lotor cooed out, Keith sucked harder and faster, gagging as he bobbed his head. He was almost choking at this point, so Lotor pulled him up. “That’s alright sweetheart, good job... you did so good.” Lotor figured because Keith was a Virgin he was probably insecure and nervous about this. 

Lotor got ontop of Keith and his hands traveld around Keith’s body. He swiftly removed everything Keith was wearing and gazed upon his body. “You’re beautiful...” Lotor imeedently started playing with the boys pussy, “you’ve touched yourself before yes?” Keith nodded, his breaths getting heavier and the Prince played with him. Lotor wet his finger with saliva and shoved it in and Keith moaned, he was unprepared. Keith was panting a little bit, as Lotor used his one finger, pumping it in and out of the boy, going as fast as he could and hitting all the right spots. Keith’s legs trembled and Lotor smiled at the boy and got closer to his pussy. “You’re about to cum from one finger? How adorbale~” the Prince started to lick Keith’s clit while fingering him. Keith has never felt this way before, he started to moan a bit loudly, Lotor smiled and made his licks quicker and rougher. 

Keith then came on Lotors finger, Lotor smiled and used his cum as lube for a second finger. Kieth tightened up, it hurt. Lotor slowly started to stretch him out, going slowly in and out and speeding his fingers a little, Keith started to whine, this didn’t make him feel good at all.

“I know... I know.” Said Lotor kissing around his thys to confort him. Eventually Keith started feeling better about this, moaning when Lotor went in and out, when Lotor noticed this he put a third in. Causing Kieth to whine again and tighten up. “Shhh. I know... it hurts... it’s ok... it’s ok...” he tried to soothe the other boy he ran his free hand down the boy’s side and started rotating the other. It took about 30 minutes for Keith to get used to three fingers, but Lotor would wait any amount of time for him. 

Lotor knew after tonight that fucking this boy would be as easy as it was to fuck lance. He loved both of the boys more than anything, he would kill anyone if they even slightly upset either of the boys or hurt them in any way. Lotor got up and started pressing his cock into Keith. Keith’s eyes started tearing up, “no!” He cried out. “Please it hurts!”

“I know my sweet, it will feel really good in a moment I promise.” He slowly rocked his hips whole Keith whined and tears slowly slipped from his eyes. But after a while Keith started to feel pleasure, moaning as Lotor rocked his hips. Lotor started going faster when he noticed the behavior change in the boy, he wasn’t going to make him beg like he did lance, however he was going to make him ask for it. “I’m so kind to give you my children. But really you should ask for them.” He started going harder into the boy. “Ask politely.”

Kieth shook his head, letting out breathy moans when Lotor slammed into him. Lotor went as hard and fast as he could with no warning. Keith started screaming from pleasure, cussing and saying lotors name. It cause lance to poke his head up to see what was happening. “Who’s dying?” Asked lance as he rubbed his eyes. “Oh.” He then realized what was happening. He went over to Keith to kiss his neck as the boy got brutally fucked.

“Now. It wasn’t a question.” Lotor grabbed the boy’s hips and slammed into him full force. 

“C-can you please give me your babies?” Keith moaned out screaming in escasy, curling his toes and gripping the sheets. Lotor smiled and kept going as hard and fast as he could, in and out of the boy. Keith came once more on lotors cock, and Lotor slammed into Keith and stopped moving.

Keith could feel the hot semen fill up his insides, he moaned at the feeling and fell asleep. Lotor laughed and tucked him into bed, then he tucked in lance and went inbetween them, cuddling them both. The last thing lance heard before he fell back asleep was, “I guess warm milk does put your species to sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhh

Keith and lance woke up to find that they were snuggling up to Lotor. Lance sat up and was almost instantly pulled back down to lay on Lotors chest. Lance stayed, Keith rolled off the bed, like any normal person would do. “Keith, darling are you alright?” Lotor said with a concern. 

“Peachy.” Keith felt the soreness through his body because of last nights events. It kinda hurt. He quickly got dressed with the clothes on the floor. Lotor got off the bed to grab Keith, so Keith started to army crawl away. Lotor looked on in confusion as the boy tried to slowly escape. 

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.” Answered the raven haired boy as he got up and ran for an exit. It hurt but he wanted out, he slammed his hands on the door and tried to open it. To Keith’s surprise the door opened, 

“Is something wrong in here?” Asked a passing Galra worker of some sort. Keith took his opportunity and ran past him, he heard Lotor calling out to go get him, but Keith didn’t care. Keith needed to get out, then he could find help, then he could get Lance back and they could be happy.

Keith turned a corner hoping that was the correct way to go. He was faced by multiple soilders, naturally he tried to fight them. He started swinging his arms and trying to kick them. Keith was then aprehended and brought back to alpha all the while still kicking and yelling.

Lotor was dressed when he got back, lance looked at Keith like he was heartbroken and at the same time worried. Keith felt horrible “Lance I... I was going to go get help... I’m sorry.”

Lotor walked over and took Keith from the guards. Keith scratched and clawed and tried to get the Prince off of him.

Lotor thanked the guards and watched the door close, then with all the patience he could manage he looked down at Keith. “Why did you do that? Are you scared?”

Keith stopped fighting as hard for a minute and answered his question. “I hate you! I am not staying here to be your little sex slave! And I am most certainly not having your children! Let me go!!” Keith tried to fight some more kicking and yelling.

Lotor slammed the boy on the ground, “I hoped you would make the right choice. But it seems omegas aren’t even capable of that.” Lotor turned to look at lance to find that the boy was already behind him. “Lance. Go sit down.” 

“No!” Lance protested, “You could’ve hurt him!” Lotor smiled at the Cuban. 

“I think you need to go to your room. Both of you.” Lotor picked up lance, who struggled.

“Let me go!” Lotor kissed lances forehead and takes him to his room, making sure the door is closed behind him. He comes back to see Keith on the other side of the room, trying to get out. 

“Keith. Over here. Now.” Keith turned around and looked at him. He ignored him and continued trying to get out of the room. Lotor walked over to him. “You clearly don’t know what you’re dealing with.” Lotor grabbed Keith again and slammed him down once more, Keith growled as his body made contact with the ground. 

“Listen here you little whore.” Lotor wrapped one of his hands around the smaller boy’s neck. “You belong to me, I own you and I will do what I want with you.” Keith choked and tried to get Lotors hands off of him. Lotor smiled softly and lowered his voice, “I’m going to have to punish you now, but know that I’m hurting you because I love you.” Keith coughed and began kicking around trying to hit Lotor. 

Lotor took off the shirt Keith was wearing despite the boy’s repetitive hits. “Keep hitting me and it’ll only be worse for you...” Lotor got up for a moment and grabbed some restraints and placed them on Keith’s hands. Once he tied them behind his back he shoved him back down. Keith was still struggling. Lotor looked at the boy “why don’t you behave?” He teased. He then took his hand and placed it right above his stomach, he dug in his nails and made a deep scratch across. Keith winced and groaned. 

“When my friends and I escape you’ll be sorry. And dead.” He hissed out, his words full of venom. 

“Right.” Lotor pulled out a small pocketknife (doesn’t matter where he got it from ok.) and starved over his scratch marks, drawing blood. Keith groaned loudly as the Prince made more and more cuts. He made cuts all over his arms, tracing the once Keith already put there. From a while ago, but they were still Visible. He made some on his legs. Keith stopped fighting a while ago. He felt horrible, like he couldn’t move. He knew he wouldn’t bleed out. They weren’t that deep. But it still hurt. He chocked loudly after Lotor pulled away, he couldn’t stop coughing, he felt super dizzy. Lords moved the knife towards Keith’s face, in response Keith flinched. 

“Aw, I’m not going to cut your face. That’s much to precious.” Kieth was untied by Lotor and was bandaged up. Lotor took him into lances room. Lance looked over at them. “Hello, Lance.”

“What did you do to him?” Lance shouted rushing over. Lance looked angry, he started to shout at Lotor, “¿Por qué mierda lo lastimarías? idiota te odio! ¡Déjanos ir! alejarse de nosotros!” Lotor dripped Keith and hit lance hard. Lance fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor smiled as the boy hit the floor. He picked up Keith and threw him on the bed. Keith winced majorly, it hurt him so bad. He could barley feel anything. 

Lotor decided to go a different way with lance. He took Kieth and chained him up to the bed, knowing the boy would try to fight when he woke. He then grabbed the other boy off the ground. He loved them both to death, but he had to show them that he would accept nothing less than the obedient omegas he knew they could be. He took lance to his room, a room both of them hadn’t been yet. Once he got there he chained the boy to the wall in a way that he wouldn’t be able to move at all. There was a chain on his neck, hips, wrist and ankles. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, and his legs were spread wide open. Lance awoke to a sharp pain on his arm, “Fuck!” “Omegas don’t cuss,” Lotor reprimanded with a small smile. “Did you... cut me?” “Indeed. You decided to step out of line sweetheart, and I will not toloarate that.” Lance looked horrified, he knew what happened to Keith, would that happen to him? Lotor grabbed a gag and placed in in lances mouth, “No more talking.” Lotor caressed lances neck with the knife, Lances eyes widen with horror as the knife gets closer. “Scared, darling?” The blue eyed boy hadn’t dared to look at the Prince before him. If he did he would’ve immediately started to sob. He had to hold it together, if he cried things would only get worse. He was taking slow shaky breaths. Lotor slowly dragged the knife on the boy’s inner thy, Lance viloently jerked away, or tried to. He hissed out in pain. Lotor smiled. “Hurts? Well, maybe you’d be getting pleasured right now if you’d decided to behave. I’m only doing this for your own good. I love you both so much, but sometimes I’m going to have to teach you some manners.” Lance couldn’t wrap his head around the insanity of what Lotor just told him. Lotor was insane... why would he even want Lance? I mean, Lance was pretty, everyone said that... but he was stupid. That’s what he was always told, so pretty was all he had. And it was probably all Lotor wanted. That’s why Lotor wanted him, Lance concluded. He would have pretty children when the time came. And that’s it. Lance also decided he chose Keith because Keith... well lance thought Keith was beautiful, intellengent and strong. Keith told lance he was all of those things, but Lance knew better. He doesn’t love us, Lance thought as another cut was made on his shin. He loves how we look. But Lotor really did love him, he loved them both. Lotor made another cut along his color bone. A short and simple one. Lance hissed in pain. Lotor didn’t like hurting them, he loved them so much. He would do anything for them, but he also knew that though they were spoiled, they couldn’t be spoiled brats. He would have to discipline them. He looked at lances face, the Cuban was refusing to make eye contact. He had tears slipping out from his eyes, but he looked so sad. “Face me sweetie... let me see your beautiful face.” Lance cried a little harder, upsetting Lotor a bit. He didn’t want to see either of his prized possessions hurt, he however needed to do this. He lightly moved lances Head so he was facing him. “I’m sorry I have to do this to you, if I don’t youll never learn.” He took the knife and made three light cuts on the front of his thy. Then he made one across, deeper this time. Lance sobbed violently, completely losing it. Lotor shushed him soothingly, but it didn’t work. “It’s ok, my little dewdrop.” He made another cut on the boy’s wrist, a few actually. “I see you don’t hurt yourself, like the other one does.” Lances eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Keith hurt himself? Lance felt horrible, he should’ve know. He should’ve helped him. He should’ve done something. But what could he do? He was useless. He cried harder than before, feeling the hot tears fall down his cheeks faster and faster. Lotor felt that at that point it was enough. He put the knife away and came back with bandages. He fixed him up, telling him how much he loved him. Lotor unchained lance and nuzzles him lovingly. “I love you so much darling.” He takes out the gag. Hoping to get an ‘I love you’ back. All he gets is a look from lance. And all he sees is his tear filled broken eyes. Lance was shaking, bad. He had trouble breathing from how hard he was crying. Lotor nuzzled him as he walked back to where Keith was. Lance stopped crying as much when he saw Keith, who had still not been awoken. He started crying out Keith’s name. And Lotor placed him next to his lover. Lance cried and held Keith. Lotor sat next to them and cuddled them both. Lance didn’t want him to though. He wanted Lotor to die. But he couldn’t do that. So he had to find a way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally did this shit y’all

Lotor woke up at the sounds of little moans and whimpers. He appreciated the sounds until he realized that he wasn’t pleasuring his little angels and they were moaning for someone else. 

 

He sat up and looked next to him, the two boys looked at him, Lance was fingering himself while eating Keith out. Lotor relaxed, there was no other alpha. He smiled at the twos affection for each other, and one day hoped that they gave him such affection. Even if they didn’t he would still show the former paladins so much love and shower them in affection and pleasure. He loved the boy’s more than anything, he would never let them out of his sights unless he knew they were being heavily guarded and if anything were to happen to the boys, there would be hell to pay.

The boys started to slowly move away from one another, to Lotors dissatisfaction. “No,” he said, guiding lances head to back where it was. “Keep going, I love to see you like this.” The boys didn’t want to keep going, of course, so they just sat there. Lotor frowned and pushed lances head closer to Keith’s pussy, “Eat him out.” He calmly rubbed the back of the boy’s head, “no need to be nervous.” 

Keith tried to move away as lance tried to eat him out again, “Lance, what are you doing?” Keith yelled, Lotor quickly caught the aggravated boy and wrapped his arms around him in a way he was holding him close to his chest and also holding his legs wide open. “Let me go you horrible peice of shit! You got us pregnant, now let us go! You don’t love us, you just want to see us miserable!” Keith’s words were full of venom, but Lotor grew concerned.

“You don’t think I love you?” The words hurt him to say, how could one of the most precious things to him say that? Did he not show him enough love? He got him pregnant already, what was a better way to show affection? “I love you so much darling, that’s why I had to do this. You see little one,” he moved one of his hands to finger Keith, Keith cringed at being called little one, but Lotor was right, omegas we’re little, while standing up both lance and Keith only went up to right below Lotors pecs. “I love you so much, that’s why I had to punish you, to try and make life better for you. You can’t be a little brat, that won’t end well for you. You’re life will be so much easier if you can give me the same love I give you, and admit to loving me.” He moved his finger out of Keith and pushed lances head in between Keith’s legs. “Eat, sweetheart.”

 

Keith started to kick, or, tried to anyway. “Lance no! Lance please don’t do that!” Lance felt horrible, but if he didn’t do it he didnt know what would happen to him. Lotor seemed to know he was thinking that.

 

“Don’t hesitate, Little dewdrop, you do remeber I have your friends hostage? Would you rather make your boyfriend feel good or one of your friends lose a limb?” Lance slowly licked Keith’s wetness, kissing him all over his lower parts. “Good boy...” Lotor praises as Keith made small noises of want.

 

“Does that feel amazing my little desert flower? Do you love him licking your tight, hot, wet little cunt?” Lotor knew he was going to have to reward lance, after all he was being such a good little boy, boy for now they both needed a reminder of how much he loved them.

 

“You two are the most important things to me, I would do anything for you and it pains me you think I don’t love you. I love you so much my little babies, Lance, do you think I love you?”

 

Lance looked up, and honestly answered the question, “I think you love us a little too much...”

 

Lotor smiled down at the boy, who went back to eating out his boyfriend, licking his lips, licking his slit, toungefucking him. “See, Keith? I love you more than you could ever know. All I want to do is give you the best life, give you pleausre, give you babies, give you love, give you everything. You just have to let me. Does that sound so hard, Keith?” 

 

Keith knew it didn’t. But it don’t matter to him if that life sounded easy. He didn’t want it. “Sure, that sounds- hah~- like a nice- ngh- life. But it’s not the one I-Ah!- want! I don’t want anything to- Mm!- do with you!” 

 

That made Lotor mad. He flipped Keith over, holding him down. Lance moved next to them, trying to soothe Lotor, he nuzzeled his neck and gave him soft kisses. Lotor looked over at the blue paladin, Lance smiled and hoped he had calmed down. “Lance, not now.” 

 

The way he said it made a chill go down Lances spine, “please don’t hurt him!” 

 

“Lance, what did I tell you?” He slightly shoved Lance away, making the boy move. He held Keith down harder than before, hurting him, growling in his ear. “I’m going to give you everything wether you like it or not. You are my everything, you and lance both mean more than anything else in this entire fucking universe. You can give in now, be a good little boy and moan for me, love me, get whatever your little heart disires, or you can behave like a huge brat and I’m going to have to show my love in a less pleasant way.” He roughly kisses Keith’s neck, “that’s where I bonded you, I own you, you’re my property. If you don’t accept my love I will treat you like a little sex slave and never show you any kind of affection until it eventually drives you crazy and you come crawling to me for love. And at that point when you are broken enough to finally accept my love I will give it to you, because I love you so much.” He kissed Keith lovingly.

 

“If you refuse you will spend your days locked in a small dark room of emptyness and you will get fed once a day, you will be taken out sometimes to preform for me. When we have sex it will be for my pleasure not yours, and you will not have help in your heats. Of course, when I come for my visits you may change your mind if you tell me so and I will gladly give you a more pleasant life. “

 

Lotor got up and pulled both of the boys to him, “if you’d like the nice life you may kiss me now, if you want to be miserable you may sit there.” 

 

Lance instantly kissed Lotor, in fact making out with him to try and give Keith some time to come to his senses. He pulled away and looked to Keith, “Please Keith, I couldn’t stand to not see you. Please...” his eyes teared up, he was pretty sure Keith would ignore him.

 

Keith looked at Lance. He then looked at Lotor, you looked at him lovingly. ‘Yeah, no’ he thought and glared at him. “You have five seconds, darling.” Lotor said getting a little more aggravated. He began to count down. Five... four... three... two... Keith’s Head was slammed towards Lotors face. 

 

Lance was crying, “Kiss him! Keith kiss him! Please! Keith!” Keith pulled away from the both of them. He was then picked up and brought close to Lotor. 

 

“Kiss me now and I’ll only put you in there for two days.” 

 

Keith figured that was enough time to figure out how to escape, so he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Lotor held Keith closer to him, “a real kiss, darling.” Keith kissed him on the lips. Then pulled away. “Well, I guess you made a good choice there... you could’ve made a better one though.” He took the boy and threw him into the floor. He changed his clothing and came back to get him. The boy was bare but that didn’t stop Lotor, he took him and went into the promised room and shoved him onto the floor. “See you in a bit darling.” 

 

Keith then saw nothing but an empty void.

 

The room was heavily guarded, there was about a 0% chance Keith could get out. At all. Lotor knee this and smiled on his way back to Lance. “Hello there, dearest.” He sat next to the boy staring at him as if he was a bomb. “What’s the matter? You ready to be rewarded?” Lance had tears dripping down his face.

 

“Can we... do it later?” Lotor grabbed him and pulled his cock out at the same time, “so that’s a no?” He shoved his cock in lance, to which Lance protested, but It didn’t seem to end. On and on... lance felt horrible the entire time, horrible because this was happening to him, horrible because Keith was taken away. And most of all horrible because it made him feel good, and part of him didn’t want it to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Yikes

“No... please no...” 

 

“Shut up, Lance. You deserve it.”

 

“I thought you’d said you’d reward me? I don’t want this! Please, not now... please don’t... not again.... I just woke up... I’m so sore...” 

 

“Don’t act all sad, you were crying enough last night, do you think when I’m fucking you i want to see you cry?”

 

“No... but I didn’t want it. And I don’t want it. Please, please, please don’t. I’ll- I’ll suck you off... just please no... I’m so sore...”

 

“You’re going to do whatever I tell you to, slut. Get over here.”

 

Lance began to sob, “No! Please no! Lotor, please don’t!” Lance shook as Lotor harshly gripped his hair and pulled him close.

 

“Shut up, you’ll love it so much baby, I love you so much.” Lotor explores lances body, carressing every bit of it while lance sobbed. “Stop crying, you don’t want to be punished do you?”

 

Lance couldn’t speak, he only cried harder in response, all he felt was his body full of heat, he was so warm. He felt like he was burning, his lower half was on fire, a combination of last nights fucking and how hard he yanked at his legs and hips while doing so. 

 

“Stop crying, now. I want to see you smile. I love you so much baby, and you’re so pretty, I want to use you whenever I want to... be good...” Lotor pulled Lance close and ran his hands over his back and sides. 

 

“Please... no...” 

 

Lotor filled with rage, he shoved the smaller boy down with extreme force. “What did I just tell you? You’re being so horribly behaved, I think you need a lesson.”

 

Lance froze in terror, but at the same time still terribly shook. He was terrified. He tried to speak, but kept repeating “N-Pl-n-n-no-p-p-p...” 

 

“You must think you can get away with this by being cute, huh?” Lance started shaking his head, still trying to usher out words, but still, none came. 

 

Lotor grabbed Lance and threw him off of the bed onto the floor. Ignoring the sounds of pain he made. “You can’t behave like that lance, you were made to serve me. And if I fucking want you to do something, you’re gonna fucking do it.” He pushed the boy back down as he tried to get up. “Get down, stay down. You belong on the filthy ground anyway”

 

Lance started to cry again, the hot tears rolling down his face at a fast speed, he couldn’t seem to stop him. Whimpers escaped him, though he couldn’t utter a single word of protest, though millions ran through his mind. 

 

Lance felt a sharp pain under his color bone, had Lotor just hit him? “Doesn’t feel nice, does it? That’s why you’re meant to be good,” he delivered another hard hit to the his side. “So you can feel nice,” another hit to the head, one that would leave a nasty bruise, not that the others wouldn’t. “And not feel so horrible and worthless.” He kicked the boy, hard. Lance tumbled downwards, or, more downwards than he previously was. 

 

Lance lied on the ground, feeling empty, feeling like nothing mattered. He cried as pain coursed through him. He kept getting hit, but Lotors words were distorted. He kept hearing something about love. 

 

Love. What did Lotor know about love? If he loved him he wouldn’t do this, lance thought.

 

But Lotor did love them, he just had an extremely morbid way to show it.

 

After a few more hits, bruises that would stay for a while, a few bleeding areas and so much pain he could barley move, Lotor spike loudly. “Get up.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“I said, get up!”

 

Tears streamed down Lances face as he said a bit louder, “I can’t!” 

 

Lotor grabbed the small boy and held him close, getting back on the bed. “Are you ready to listen to me?”

 

Lance didn’t want it, if anything that made it 185 times worse. For him, being beaten was a bit of a turn-off. Expecialy if he hadn’t been turned on in the first place, but he nodded. He didn’t want to be on more pain. 

 

Lotor pounded into him. Lance felt unbearable pain the entire time, it felt like torture. His screams weren’t ones of pleasure, but ones of desperation and sadness. He hated this, he dispised this. 

 

I hate you. He thought. 

 

“What did you say?”

 

Lance looked up, in pure terror, “I didn’t say anything.” He quickly whispered.

 

“You don’t hate me. You love me. You’re just upset you got punished. Isn’t that right darling?” Lotor spoke so smoothly that even Lance wasn’t worring wether he’d see Keith ever again, or if he’d live to see another day. He might’ve said yes.

 

Lance nodded once. Then felt dizzy, and his vision slowly faded out as he slumped down.

 

Lotor left the sleeping boy on the bed. He exited the room to see Keith. 

 

He heard singing once he got there, he stopped to listen, “naneun modeun geos-i silh-eo, naega jug-eoss eumyeon johgess-eo. naneun nae jasin-eul jug-igo nae ma-eum-eul jjij-eo beoligo sipda. geuligo“

 

Lotor wondered what language that was in, or what it meant. But it was a pretty melody. He loved it. He stayed out there for a bit, waiting for Keith to finish his song. Then he would come in to play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry

Lotor walked into the room after Keith finished singing his song. Kieth noticed he walked in and curled up into a small little ball. Lotor frowned, he was going to have to take a break from punishment, even if they are bad. They need reassurance. He made up his mind, he was going to take them out, and buy them gifts. He grabbed Keith and took him out of the room, Keith tried to get away, but lotor remained calm this time.

“Shhhh, shhhhhh... it’s ok darling.” Lotor softly whispered as he carried the boy back to lance, who was shaking and silently crying. Lotor placed Keith next to him as Keith kept asking Lance what was wrong and trying to help him.

Lotor sat next to the pair, observing his boys. He smiled as with each of his hands he pet them. He ran his hands through their hair. Lance shook silently. “Ok my loves,” he softly moved each boy to one side and lied them down beside him. “Is there a activity you would like to engage in? Watching people on screens? Eating? Or would you like to go shop for expensive things to adorn yourself in?” 

Keith had to think for a moment, “Are you asking us out on a date?” He couldn’t believe it.

“I believe that’s what you humans call it yes.” 

“After everything just happened, you’re gonna pretend like everything is good? Well it's not, get away from us, let us go, please..." Keith was filled with sadness, this couldn't be his life, this isn't what he wants. Keith let out a small sob as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. Lotor petted the boy, tryin to calm him. Keith didn't like it, he tried to push away Lotors hand, but that didn't work. Lotor continued to try and calm him, hating to see him upset. Keith didn't know when he started crying, but it happened, and now he's sitting up with his head slung down sobbing. Oh and with his kidnapper trying to make him feel better. "Shhhhh, shhhh, darling... It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Lotor smiled at the boy looked up at him, he wiped the tears from the small boys face. "Now, now. Cheer up, I hate to see you so sad, both of you." He gently pushed Keith back down, so he was laying on his chest. "Lance, Keith, have you decided what you would like to do?" Keith thought, then he tried to push his head up to talk, but it was brought back down to Lotor chest. He kept trying to lift his head while Lotor kept putting it down, "Stay, it's ok, just stay put..." "Can we go eat?" asks Lance, realizing how hungry he is. "Yes, my darling, if that's what you want. Now go get dressed, unless you would like me to dress you?" Keith got up and tried to get to his room, it wouldn't open for him. Lotor walked over and opened it for him, "There you are, meet me in the hall in a hour, ok babies?" Keith nodded, as did Lance, then Lotor stepped out. Keith went into the closet, he didn't see anything but dresses, so he looked and looked, even found a searching thing that tells you where you can find everything, there were only dresses. Ok, so this sucks, but at least I won't be naked. You know, as he was right now. He first went to where the underwear was, most of it was "sexy", but he managed to find something comfortable, they were red, but still had black lace, and the bra matched, in fact everything came in a set. after he put that o. he looked for something not extravagant, he wanted clothes, but didn't want to give Lotor the satisfaction of wearing something pretty. He went back to the searcher, and looked up 'simple' more than 6 thousand results came up, and with each dress cam suggestions for shoes and accessories. It was ridiculous. He just grabbed a small black dress, it had a neck line right below his collar bone and it has sleeves to his wrist, it went up to his knees and he liked it. He put on flats because no way in hell was he wearing heels. He stepped out and decided that was all, and he went into the hall. Lance on the other hand, loved the wardrobe, though he would never say. He looked around in awe at the dresses, loving how beautiful they were. getting dressed up would be a nice break from the trauma he just endured. He went to find underwear, and just put on simple white ones, and then he looked back to the dresses. touching them as he walks past. He loved them all so much, it was hard to pick. Lotor wold think lance was dressing for him, but Lance was dressing for Keith. He put on a floor length gown that was glittery blue, it was strapless and made him look amazing. He put on some matching blue heels, 3 inches. So he was taller than. usual, he laughed, that would piss off Keith. He walked out into the hall and started at Keith, he was so pretty. Lotor went into each of their rooms and came back with two tiaras, he placed one on Keith and one on Lance. they stared at eachother. "Lets go then."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ellie, <3

Lance began following Lotor along with Keith. Well it was more like Lance was dragging Keith along, as Keith seemed very uninterested. Lotor took noticed and smiled at his beauties. “Careful, now.” He turned and led them down the ways. Some galra took glances and whispered amongst themselves. Lotor however, did not take notice to any of that. The only thing Lotor cared about was his beautiful boys and their happiness.

He took them into a nice ship, it was sleek, black and the inside was nice. There were glasses for beverages, however and much to Lances dissapiontment, they did not have earth drinks. Lance looked at his options and pouted, “You don’t have Jesus juice?”

Lotor gave the boy a confused stare. He was mad that his little angel didn’t have what he wanted, but he also had no idea what he was talking about. “Pardon me, Jesus juice?” 

Keith was staring at Lance at this point as well, “Yeah, the hell is Jesus juice?”

“Language.” Lotor scolded.

“Oh god, Hell does not count at all.” 

“Yes it does princess.” Lotor smiled and carressed Keith’s cheek, to which Keith brushed off.

“It’s Keith, my name is Keith!” He crossed his arms and glared into the distance. He decided he would not get in trouble anymore and went back in subject. “Lance, explain Jesus juice.” 

Lance got very hyped in a matter of seconds, “okay, so have you ever had Dr. Pepper?” 

“Yes?” A confused Keith answered.

“Well, that’s what Jesus’s sperm taste like, or so I imagine, and so it’s Jesus juice!” Lance beamed and looked around expectantly at a face palming Keith and Lotor looked a little pissed. Lances face dropped, “What’s wrong?”

“Who is Jesus? And why have you been thinking about what his cum would taste like?” Lotor sternly asked his questions.

The boys answered both at once, Keith began, “Dont worry, he’s not real.” While Lance sputtered, “He’s dead and he’s God!” They slowly looked at each other, giving the other boy a look of, ‘We’ll now he thinks we’re lying and also what the hell.’

“Oh, he’s the religion guy.” Lotor seemed to have had a realization.

Lance smiled again, “Yeah! How’d you know?” 

Lotor pulled both boys closer to him, as the plane started to fly, “I begun researching Earth to be closer to you, dewdrop.” He kissed him on the forehead cuddling them both.

Lance was about to ‘Awww’ then remembered who this was, this is the same man who ruthlessly tortured him, and now he’s... god. Lance smiled then turned away, conflicted. While Keith tried standing up to sit elsewhere. Lotor pulled them both in, worried. “What have I done to upset you, my loves?” 

“A lot of things, actually.” Keith spat out facing Lotor for once. “You’re kinda a dick who can’t control his.” Keith was kissed by Lotor and was left stunned. 

“Cuties. You have no idea.” Lotor smiled and kept them close. “Soon, we will arrive at our area of dining. We will discuss important matters at hand. Like what will be expected of you, some of you need proper etiquette training and so on and so forth.” 

“Etiquette.” Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Fucking-“ Lotor cut him off by pinning the boy down. 

“Keith, I have reminded you multiple times now, a good little omega doesn’t cuss. A good little omega doesn’t speak unless instructed to. They sit by their alpha and shut their beautiful little faces up.” Lotor turned scary, and honestly, Keith was scared. But he gathered up what courage he had left in that little body of his and whispered.

“Guess I’m not a good little omega then, huh?” Keith was let go, and remained lying on the chair, full of fear. Lotor began talking to Lance, but Keith was left alone. But that was alright, he wanted that right? Right? That’s what he wanted? For the rest of the trip that’s all Keith could ask himself. 

Eventually they stepped out, apperently, they needed a entire security fleet to watch them in public. To be fair, the paparazzi was insane, Lance was eating it up and Keith restenfully hid behind Lotor. Not wanting to see himself on any sort of space media. Advertised as a Princess.

Lance smiled and waved, excitedly looking at Lotor then to the flashing cameras. Lance had always loved attention. In fact, except for when he was with Lotor, he had always craved more and more attention. He could never get enough and that made him do some regretful things in his life. And now that void was filled, but not by someone he’d want it to be filled by. And he just didn’t know how that made him feel. 

Once they got in they were in awe of the place. The achitectire was amazing, it was perfectly balanced with the technology. There was a almost marble-stone material that made up the place, it was shiny and there were arches as far as they could see. Screens were displayed everywhere, some used as holograms some real objects. They even got to see some of the kitchen, the food, strange as it was, was cooked in almost a moment. 

They were seated at a very nice area with a view looking over the otherwise mostly barren planet. And they saw something that almost looked like the moon. Lance was about to faint it was so beautiful. Keith stared at the moon like shape, wishing that he was on Earth looking at it. Not here, at least not like this. 

They looked at the menu that was in a language that they could not read. Lotor was eating up their dependancy on him, even if it was just for reading. He helped order for them, Lance wanted a pasta like dish, after explaining what spaghetti was Lotor got him the closet thing they had. And when Keith said whatever, he just got him the special meal of the day. 

“So, I believe we must discuss now. Your royal duties once we get married in a weeks time.” The boys both though the same thing, it’s been a week? They both thought it had been shorter, but at the same time a longer amount of time. “So, your first and most important job as princesses is of course, bearing and rasing my young.” Keith groaned and rolled his eyes while slumping down in his seat. While Lance awkwardly nodded. “I know, sweetie. It’s alright.” Lotor Reasured.

“You will also be attending meetings I attended if you are required. Meetings topics would include Omega rights, Child care for the Galra, Omega detaining protocol, and other related subjects. And occasionally I will let you go to a alpha meeting, so you can see what Alpha is doing for our civilization.” 

This peaked interest in both boys, mostly omegas rights. They may be able to help an entire race, even if they had to suffer. They wanted Lotor to continue.

“You will also be attending events, which will happen once every two or one months. You will answer questions, if I instruct you to and you will do nothing, and I mean nothing to slander my name or that of the Galra race. You will also be attending some classes, etiquette is particularly important, you must learn how to behave properly and be good little omegas.”

Keith cringed at that, rembering the earlier discussion about this. Lotor continued his speech.   
“Once our children are born they will begin training which you will help them in, they will grown up to be strong Galra leaders or will be Married off well if they are to be Omegas. You cannot change their fate, try as you will. You will help guide them in the right direction and will not ruin them with any of your current thinking.”

“Oh like how omegas should be treated like other people?” Keith deadpanned.

“Keith, I do not believe you have been instructed to speak. Anyway, all that being said I will be taking good care of you, making sure every need and want is met and that you boys are the happiest you can ever be. I love you, you mustn’t ever forget that. You two mean the world for me and I would do anything for you.”

“This sucks.” Keith argues. “I don’t want to be some prissy lap dog that just does whatever you want me to! I’m not gonna do it!” Keith began raising his voice, Lotor shushed him calmly, to which Keith stopped shouting. “It’s not fair, it’s really not fair. You can’t treat us like this!”

Lance decided to pipe in, trying to calm the boy. “Keith, it’s really not all that bad if you think about it. I mean, we show up to parties and raise kids and get a say in politics? That’s pretty great to me. That’s at least better than how most Earth princesses are treated.”

“I’m not a fu-freaking princess! I’m not and won’t be and this, this is never what I ever wanted.” The waiter came by and placed their food before them. Keith didn’t notice, the boy was fuming. “I am not your little toy to do as you wish with.” 

“No keith, you’re not. You’re one of the loves of my life and need to learn how to manage yourself. Soon, you will realize that everything I do for you, every rule, punishment, everything I have ever done for you. Was for you and your own good. One day you will see that and you’ll love me as much as I love you, and you’ll behave and won’t act recklessly, and you’ll be just fine.” 

Lance looked awkwardly between the pair, feeling a bit forgotten. “And Lance, I feel as if I need you to open up to me, you can tell me how you feel my love, I will not get mad at you. I just don’t need outburst about how much you hate me all the time. I love you baby boy, I love you both so so much. You two are my everything’s. Lance, I think after a bit of training you’ll do just fine. In fact I think you’ll already starting to fall in love with me.”

That hit lance like a wall of bricks. Love? Lotor? No way. How could that be? Lance hates Lotor, sure he liked him sometimes but Lotor is a dispicible human being who uses others for his own benefit. He didn’t love the prince. He simply couldn’t and that was that. Love was out fo the question. Still, a small voice asked him, ‘is it?’

“Anyways, I want you both to dig in. Lance, I will try my best to get this Jesus Pepper you speak of. I want you a happy boy. And Keith, if you have any request you may let me know and I will try my best to see to them, alright babies? Let’s eat so we can go home”


	10. Numero 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as good as the first one but Ao3 deleted it so yeah. Thanks Ellie for the ideas! If you have more please share lol.

Keith had his eyes stuck to the floor for the entire ride home, he felt like a storm being restricted and he desperately wished to lash out and inflict harm to the man who had done so much to him. He wished death on the man who had caused nothing but grief to himself and the boy he loved, he wanted nothing more than to watch the prince be destroyed. But he knew there was nothing he could do to accomplish that. It was no easy task. He wanted to scream, to rant, to do anything but sit there. But his head hung low as he stared to the ground wishing death on the man who would soon own him, as much as he hated to admit it. He was about to be someone’s property and he hated it. He knew he would never give in to him, he might be carrying his kits, he may soon be getting married to the man whom he hates so very much. But the man will never break him down, he will never give him the satisfaction. 

Lance knew he had to talk to Keith, one way or another he had to convince him that he had to give in. All he was doing is getting himself hurt, and lance couldn’t bear to watch. As he sat in the silence he thought of what he could say to him. He knew Keith despised their mate, wether he liked it or not that’s what he was. He sat and looked down at himself, the scars the man left all over his body on display. For people to wonder what caused them to linger there. He felt like he was a trophy and nothing more. And that honestly made him feel like a useless and scared little boy more than anything. He also couldn’t help but linger on something his alpha had preciously said. He had told him that he was falling in love with him. Lance believed it to be false, but a part of him couldn’t help but wonder if he was really catching feelings for this monster of a man. He knew it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, and that’s what he needs to get Keith to understand. For his own good. 

Lance crawled over to Lotor, placing himself in his lap, like you would a pet. He wrapped his arms around the alpha as the man in turn pulled him even closer. He gave the larger male a slight, flirtatious smile. Batting his eyes to increase the chances of getting what he wanted. 

“What can I do for you my little seductive boy?” Lotor ran his hands up Lances body, sending a shiver down the smaller boys spine, Lances heart beater faster as he whispered his request in the mans ear. 

“I was just wondering if Keith and I could have a moment to ourselves? Just a hour or so to talk somethings through. Is that okay Alpha?” Lance pulled away and looked up with hope in his eyes at his alpha. He hoped this would work. And indeed it did.

“I’ll give you fifteen minutes, princess. That’s more than enough time for you two to be left alone together.” Lotor couldn’t let the boys be alone for too long, he couldn’t imagine what they would get themselves into. Lance smiled and gave Lotor a peck on the cheek. “If you insist on kissing me give me a proper kiss.” Lance looked back up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. To which Lotor stayed and Lance had no choice but to melt into. He had to believe that Lance enjoyed this, what would happen if he didn’t? He couldn’t be hurt anymore, he refused to be hurt anymore by him. He kissed him then spent the remaining of the trip situated into Lotors lap.

Keith looked up when he heart speaking, staring at Lance and wondering what had happened. He assumed what he could from what he could hear and wondered if lance were to talk to him what it would be about. But, naturally it would be about how to get out of her, wouldn’t it? That’s the only reason Lance and Keith would need to be alone, Keith began thinking up new ways to escape the horrible place they were held prisoner. 

Once they got home they were escorted by Lotor, who took them arm and arm up into Lances room. He kissed their foreheads and reminded them of their limited time. It seemed as if their time was always limited, why in just one week they would be given away to someone other than the man of their dreams. They only need each other, they only want each other. Once Lotor closed the door Keith sprung into his theories of how they could escape. Lance interrupted him carefully taking the boys hands in his. 

“Keith, I’m going to ask you to listen...” Lance knew he needed to choose his words carefully. Any wrong combination could set Keith off like a firework on the 4th of July. He knew he had to convince Keith to end the fighting. It was the only way to stop the horror they both were experiencing. He looked at Keith. He took a deep breath and began to speak to him, cautiously. “Keith, let’s look at things in a perspective manor. Okay? We have to live with Lotor-“ 

“And it’s god awful.” Keith scoffed, wondering what the point of this is. Lance brought a finger to Keith’s mouth, softly shushing him. Softly reminding the boy it was his turn to speak. He squeezed the other hand of his and softly began once more.

“We may have to live with Lotor, but think of everything we get to do! We get to weigh in on politics! We could help an entire race, look around Keith! It’s not that bad! All we have to do is please him and we can have whatever our hearts desire! Think about it Keith, we could do anything. We get so much advantage here, the good out ways the bad. Especially if we just do what he wants. We have some babies, maybe, just maybe we can have them make a difference. And if not we get to see someone do everything they’ve ever wanted if we don’t get to. We can help an entire race of omegas thrive and we can help them benefit! It’s not as bad as you think! If we just cooperate for him, we can own the world.” Lance wished his words got through to the other boy. 

“The hell lance? How could you say this to me? After everything that he’s put me through, everything he’s put /us/ through.   
You seriously say it’s not a big deal?”

“I never said-“

“Yes you did Lance! Why should I let it go? I will never stop fighting him, he’s a monster and I hope every day that I’ll miscarry, or have a still birth because I desperately want it away from me! He’s horrible, it is as bad as it seems! Do you love him? More than me?” Keith turned away from Lance, hurt. Lance sat down on his bed and sobbed, his body shaking as he cried. Keith was furious, he couldn’t believe what he had said.

The door opened and Lotor rushed in, “Lance? Keith? What’s wrong my loves? What’s happened?” He held them both close, which caused them both to squirm to escape the presence of the other. Keith and Lance explained what happened with minimum details. Just a argument. Lotor looked concerned, “I see, well then I’ll have to keep you two separate for a bit, at least until the wedding.” 

Both boys looked up instant pleading with the man, whom ignored the both of them. He instructed Lance to stay as he brought Keith out of the the room and into his own. He kissed the boy as he left the room. As he walked the hall down to Lances room he heard the bangs and screams behind him of Keith. He’d have to tend to that later. He walked into Lances room, where the boy sat and cried. He walked over to him and sat next to him, and he began to undress the boy, to which he gasped. “No, it’s okay. Let’s get you changed.” Lance relaxed as Lotor changed the boy into a silk nightgown and kissed him. 

“Are you alright?” Lance sniffled and nodded. “Was he being mean?” Lance wiped his eyes and slightly nodded, “it’s okay, you know he doesn’t mean it. He’s going through a hard time, and on top of that now he’s got all sorts of pregnancy hormones. Of course that’s no excuse for what he’s done and I’ll talk to him, but I want you to know that he meant no harm. I love you, and he loves you too. You are a beautiful person and he was out of place. Now what can I do to make you feel better?” 

Lance looked up into Lotors eyes, he felt conflicted. On one hand this man was horrible to him, on the other he’s being so kind and caring now... he might even like him just a bit. Maybe more than a bit, but not more than that. He thought for a moment. “Can I have strawberry flavored ice cream without strawberries in it?” Lotor smiled and kissed his head.

“Of course, princess.” Lance hated the fact it felt so right. 

Lotor soon after walked into Keith’s room, and found Keith in his undergarments curled on the bed. “Is it too hot?” Lotor questioned. Keith shot up and sent him a glare, it was obvious he had been crying. Lotor went up to Keith and kissed his head. “Are you regretting what you said to Lance?” Keith hesitated then nodded. 

Keith hated what he was about to do, but he figured at some point he had to listen to lance. He snuggled up to Lotor, and was instantly caught in a embrace. He looked up with a pleading face and began to beg. “Please, please don’t keep Lance away from me...” a hand ran through his hair than began to pet him. “Please?” 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t do that. I fear for what will happen I-“ 

“I will do whatever you say without pouting or hesitation until our wedding if you let me see lance.” Keith was shocked of what he just said. If his alpha accepts he will have to do it wether or not he wants to, with their bond in place if one of them makes a promise they have to keep it. 

“If you insist darling.”


	11. Eleven teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants some control in his life, even if he has to work for it.

Keith sat there a moment, then decided he wanted to do something. He was tired of being told what to do, of being manipulated. He can play the same game, make him think he’s in control when Keith’s got him wrapped around his pinky. Keith looked Lotor in the eyes, and smashed his lips against the bigger mans. 

Lotor for one, was shocked, but he held Keith close, kissing him back. Keith tried to think of something that would turn him on, and he did. It made him wet, which Lotor took notice of. He smiled and pulled away from the kiss, lying Keith down and running his hands all over his body. 

“Oh, I see what you want...” Keith blushed a bit relaxing as he was touched, reminding himself that it would be over soon, then he could be in control. Keith had a split second thought where he wondered if it was truly worth it. Yeah, he decided. Maybe I could go see lance right now! Well, maybe not right now. 

Keith sat up suddenly, and just as Lotor was about to protest, Keith pushed him down. The only reason he was pushed back was because he allowed it to happen, but Keith felt pretty awesome. Keith crawled on top of Lotor, who grabbed his ass and continued touching him. 

Keith began to kiss the man again, opening his mouth for the other to dominate. He allowed this to happen and pulled up to let the man give him hickeys. Keith moaned more than usual, thought some were fake, he wanted to sell the fact that he was having a good time. He pulled up and looked at Lotor.

He tugged at the mans clothing, to which he moved the little boy off of him and undressed himself completely. Keith smiled and motioned for him to lay back down, which he did. Keith began pumping his half-hard cock, looking up innocently at Lotor. The man put a hand in Keith’s hair, stroking it. 

Keith eventually took the mans tip in his mouth. Already it was big for him. He knew he couldn’t go very far, but he had to try. And he knew he would be pushed to his limits. He licked his slit, then swirled his tounge around his cock. Eventually sliding further down. He had a inch in his mouth and bobbed his head around it.

Like usual, Lotor found this more cute than pleasurable. So he pushed the boy down to take two more inches, which caused him to gag. But he sucked anyways, he sucked his dick as he was face fucked. And honestly, he sorta liked it. He pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and tried to look hot the rest of the time. 

He pulled up and took his bra off, making a show of it. He unclasped it and slowly slid it off, tossing it behind him when he was done. He grabbed his titis and put them around Lotors cock. He began bouncing so that Lotor was fucking the boys tits. 

“Good boy... not sure what’s gotten into you.”   
Shit he was suspicious.

“I’ve been holding back, I’ve been wanting to do this...” Keith lied. But that was good enough for Lotor, who allowed this to go one for at least 30 minutes. He pulled Keith up and closer to him, kissing him once more. Keith pulled up and slipped off his panties. Handing them to Lotor. Who laughed at that.

“Cute,” 

Keith smiled, as if that flattered him, then held himself above Lotors cock, lining himself up, then dropping down on him. 

“Fuck~ baby boy, you’re so tight~”

Keith needed to do something, something to make Lotor feel as if he really wanted this. Something... kinky! Daddy wouldn’t work, it’d confuse him, he can’t ask him to be tied up or anything, he’s riding him.

“Call me a whore!” Keith decided, this should be fun.

Lotor didn’t hesitate (biTCH), he grabbed Keith’s hips and began ducking up into him. “You’re such a who’re~ so wet for me.” Keith moaned and threw his head back, still bouncing on his cock. “You like that? My little slutty boy? This is what you were made for, you omegas have very little jobs, huh?”

“We were made to fuck, breed cook and clean!” Keith remembered being taught that at school, not as if he believed it. The only reason he was taught that was because they had thought he was an alpha. 

“That’s right honey, you like being my cumslut?” Keith nodded and bounced faster. 

“Please alpha~ cum in me!” Lotor watched as the boy rided him, smirking, he knew it’d be a moment before then.

After Lotor came deep inside Keith, Keith asked to see Lance. And he was guided into his room. The door opened, “

Lance!”

“Keith!” Lance shot up and rushed to Keith. Keith was whispering how sorry he was, and Lance hugged him tight. Happy they were together.


End file.
